Opal Wants to Kill Rarity
by FattyDaddy
Summary: Opal Wants to Kill Rarity  Rarity was incapable of love. The doorbell flung open and Opal hid, laughing to herself, Rarity Rarity Rarity...death Is what awaits you!  READ AND REVIEW


Opal Wants to Kill Rarity

HELLO I want to give a big thank you to everybody who reviewed my last story. You guys gave a lot of great pointers. My Last story can be found here

.net/s/7526560/1/Spikes_Triangle

(it is called Spikes Triangle)

enjoy !

It was raining and Opal lay in the bed, as pointless as one of the pillows. She was alone in the carousel boutique. And she was fed up. She simply could not stand another day with Rarity. Rarity even the word caused her grief. Some days Opal wished that Rarity would storm out like the clouds over ponyville. It would never happen, she would be the cause of constant grief, it was a pain worse than death, didn't she know what she was doing?

"Opal, my darling, should I make the inner layer of this corset out of velvet or satin?" She would say. "Dearest Opal, should this cheongsam have Isabella lining, or indigo?" She would say. "Oh dear Opal, I just don't know what to do anymore! Should this hood have a halter neckline, or a horseshoe neckline."

Opal just stare at her disapprovingly, hoping one day, one beautiful day Rarity would finally understand. But she never did, she could never understand that Opal was just a cat, and had no interest in fashion, or getting wet, or wearing sweaters. Rarity was incapable of love. The only thing she did was cut off her tail, and give it to a Dragon, yet she was only a brevicaudate for a brief while.

It was nonstop relentless torture, with no hope of release. A one point Opal was not dead inside, but that all went away when she was..."fixed" she despised Rarity for that. Opel hoped, beyond all hope, that one day Rarity would know what it would feel like to have all of her dreams dashed. Opel hoped that one day Rarity's face would begin to fold and fault like the Diastrophism of the Earth's crust. Something had to be done, unfortunately, the only thing that Opal could really do, were small scratches with her claws. Opel would commonly scratch rarities head in hopes that one day she would get it through her thick skull, that she simply did not belong on this earth.

But then a wickedly beautiful idea popped into Opal's brain. Opel is capable of doing worse things. Perhaps with the right planning, Opal put an end to the life of this comparatively unburly equine. Twas a time to end this unpermanent seclusion And thus the planning commenced.

Opel fashioned together the most impenetrable and infallible deathtrap, given her resources. A simple death simply would not do. A false platform would open the trap door, sending Rarity into a pit of snakes and sharks. The ceiling would slowly lower on her, and deadly gases spray out, from deadly gas emitters. Rarity would then be sent through a series of conveyor belts, and she would go through an assembly line of pain. Anything imaginable. Fire, boiling water, death-bots, etc. everything was planned out perfectly.

The doorbell flung open and Opal hid, laughing to herself_,__Rarity__Rarity__Rarity...death__Is__what__awaits__you!_

"Rarity help me! The police are looking for me!"

It actually wasn't Rarity, it was Spike.

"... Hello? Is anybody here"

the worst kind of dread washed over Opal, like the sea on a sand castle.

Days passed.

A search party was out to find Spike, the outlaw. Frankly, Rarity couldn't care less, but Opal's dread grew every single time that she saw the search party.

"Come, Opal... were going to go to find some sapphires for my Zentai." Said a Rarity,superemphasizing the final syllable.

Usually Opal would groan at the mere thought of spending any time at all with Rarity, but this was different, for another little wicked idea entered Opal's brain... yes she would venture with Rarity, but she would bring a chain.

Deep within the wilderness where nobody could possibly find them, and Opal performed her simple but devious plan on the overbearing mare.

"I think there are some rocks here that we need to dig up, Opal would you be a dear and... what are you doing?"

Opal chained Rarity to a nearby rock, and began to repeatedly exscind Rarity's white flesh with her sharpest of claws. No matter how loud she thrashed, or how hard she screamed, Opal continued, Opal was unstoppable. With the kind of predatory fury deep within her red eyes, only seen before by the devil himself. Opel's mouth was agape, uncontrollable drool and foam emitted from the inside of her sharp mouth.

"Opal..." Rarity managed to say "I thought... you loved me."

Opal stopped... only for a second, tilting her head forward. A smile crept up on Opal's cheek, and began to twitch. Rarity's words entered Opal's ears like a centipede. Opel emitted a sound reminiscent of the deaths rattle, Furiousness upon furiousness, Opal raised her paw, with the intention of removing Rarity's vocal cords.

Opal stopped, frozen in time. The first and Opal noticed was the pain. Liquid crimson dribbled from Opal's missing limb.. Opal could only gasp the short breaths, she could not scream, she could only stand there and paralytic shock. Opel somehow managed to look up, and see the red stallion responsible for the sudden amputation. Big Macintosh had Opal's arm clenched in-between his bloodied horse teeth.

Big Macintosh looked upon the With angry eyes and said "no."

Opal then began slowly falling in the black void, she would desperately reach for life, if only she had an arm to do it. Opel continued to fall until there was none.


End file.
